


Falling Through the Sky

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fallen Angel Lucifer, Fallen Angels, Genocide, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Men Crying, Pre-Canon, Satan is One Little Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: The war wasn't over yet, but there was nothing Lucifer could do to stop himself from falling. Regret clouded his life for centuries.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Falling Through the Sky

Lucifer stared at the horror in front of him. He refused to let his expression give away the shock.

“Satan?” He felt his voice waver, eyes raking over the sight before him. His own creation stood in front of him. Satan was covered head to toe in blood, of course not his own. Lucifer stepped forward until he was close to his brother, feeling his panting breath against his vest.

“Lucifer.” Satan stared at him, pupils blown wide. He smiled at his life-giver, 

“I did it- Are-are you proud?” Satan was shaking as he turned behind him, beholding the bodies of angels. The celestial beings meant only to protect their homeland, and Lucifer watched as his wrathful creation slaughtered so many of them. He had watched as Satan yelled a painful battle cry, ripping angels wings and limbs off one by one. Satan turned back to face his brother and seemed deterred at his non-expression. Lucifer wiped some of the blood from Satan’s face, trying to smile through his pain and horror. Lucifer put a hand on Satan’s shoulder,

“Let’s get going before the next wave finds us. Come on.” Lucifer turned around to continue slushing through the clouds. Once they were light, carrying his angelic body easily, but as he got further from the Celestial Realm both physically and emotionally, he felt himself sinking in the damp rain clouds. Lucifer knew that one day he would fall. He’d fall through the clouds, and land into the abyss of nothingness or the Devildom. Whichever caught him was not his choice. Through his worried thoughts, he noticed how far they’d gotten and wanted to check in on his son again. The thought of calling Satan his son gave Lucifer a wrenching gut feeling, though he attempted to ignore it while he called out.

“Satan?” He turned around, finding his creation nowhere to be seen. He felt panic in his chest. His biggest responsibility, the small, heinous thing that he brought into existence was now gone. Lucifer flapped his wings, attempting to get in the air, but finding it impossible. He looked down- He was sinking further. His ankles were submerged in the heavy, damn clouds. 

“ **SATAN**!?” Lucifer yelled and heard nothing back for a long time.

He started to lose hope, feeling his legs swing under the clouds. He was nearly sitting on the ground he once walked on, wings struggling to keep himself up while he sunk through the quicksand-like clouds. Eventually, he heard a cry back,

“Oi- Lucifer? What the hell! You were supposed to be at the next safe spot hours ago- where’s the kid?” His younger brother appeared in the distance, running through the clouds. Lucifer saw him struggling and knew that he, too, was feeling the weight of the world. Lucifer looked up at Mammon pleadingly and hoped he wouldn’t have to say what was happening. Mammon kneeled by his side, taking it all in.

“Oh. Oh. It’s happening. Where’s the little one?” Mammon’s lips formed a tight line, not showing the once expressive and happy angel Lucifer knew. Lucifer could tell that the war had damaged him, all of them. Lucifer had already lost one wing, and half of his brothers were not as lucky.

“Satan,” Lucifer said through teary eyes. Mammon nodded,

“Where is he, Lucifer?” Lucifer grabbed onto Mammon’s arm as he sunk further down into the clouds.

“He was… He was right behind me, and then he was gone. I think he…” Lucifer stared down at the clouds and Mammon shook his head.

“The kid doesn’t even have his wings yet, there’s no way he’d…”

“Has anyone else fallen, Mammon?” 

“Are you joking? You are, right? Of course other angels have fallen.” Lucifer frowned, seeing Mammon’s knees sinking through. Mammon had tears in his eyes and he clutched Lucifer.

“Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor… Out of, you know. Us. Last I saw Levi he was sinking, he told me to get you. He... He can’t fly you know, his wings are gone and- and I’m scared for ‘im Lucifer. What do I do?” Lucifer groaned in frustration, feeling his chest sinking. He’s going faster than before.

“Once I’m through the clouds I think I’ll be able to fly. I’ll catch him if I see him. If not, you’ll have to try to do it…”

“I can barely fly as it is! My wings are so small and.. And I don’t know if we’ll all make it, Lucifer. ‘M.. scared.” Lucifer watched the tears fall from Mammon's face. He gripped his arm.

“Now isn’t the time, little one. Cry as much as you need to when we are through this, but right now, you have to be the big brother. You have to be there for Leviathan, no matter what- okay? He can’t do it without you.” Lucifer tried comforting Mamon even through his own fear, and it seemed to work. Mammon nodded and stood up- not without struggle. 

“I’m going to go back to him. I need to. I… I’ll see you on the other side, Luci.”

“I’ll see you, Mammon. I love you.” Mammon sniffled,

“I- I lo- Wait! No!” Just as he was speaking, Lucifer fell. He fell through the clouds. He stared up and couldn’t hear Mammon’s screams, the cloud protecting the Celestial Realm. Lucifer tried so hard to fly, flapping the five wings he had, and groaned in pain. The velocity at which he was falling kept him from barely moving. He felt one of his damaged wings ripping, muscle and skin tearing underneath the white feathers. Lucifer screamed in pain, but nothing came out. His lungs felt as though they were being squeezed and, within moments he saw his baby brothers.

All of them. Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Belphegor, Mammon, and even Satan. Each of them had fallen. He watched as they changed, wings drained of their Celestial glow. Lucifer cried for them, everything he had put them through. He looked down and saw the biggest body of black, tar looking water that he had ever seen. It was dark, the sun couldn’t reach him down here, and he knew that he was in the Devildom.

Just as his body hit the cold water, Lucifer arose from his bed. Goosebumps covered his body, and he clutched at his chest. He was shaking all over and attempted to calm himself. Lucifer reminded himself of where he was. 

The Devildom accepted him and his brothers. Diavolo saved them. He was safe here. This was his home.

Lucifer got up and trudged to Satan's room. Quietly, he put a hand on the door. He heard the soft snore come from inside, and his heart lifted as he knew that his brother was safe once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is a story I've just written for my writing examples of my Tumblr account, where I will be taking commissions! Feel free to follow me there at http://the-writers-fandom.tumblr.com/


End file.
